Bajo El Arbol De Los Recuerdos
by Aliashinigami
Summary: Nosotros no entendiamos estos sentimientos, dejamos que el destino nos guiara a la verdad sin saber que doleria demasiado...Nuestras palabras quedaron guardadas en nuestro corazón, solo te recordare bajo este arbol dejare grabada nuestra historia..."
1. Chapter 1

**Bajo eL árbol dE LoS ReCuErDoS**

"**Aquellas palabras hechas promesas, ya son imposibles de romper….A menos de que tu amor termine como lo desees…."**

_**Se escuchaba la brisa del mar y la melodía de las aves, pero más atrás de la orilla de este, se escuchaban las risas de las personas…felicitando a la pareja comprometida. Los dos jóvenes se miran a los ojos con sus bellas sonrisas, unen sus pulgares y los alzan para que todos vean aquellos anillos de compromiso mas brillantes que pudieran existir…mientras eran grabados por su mejor amiga, pero solo este momento iba a ser único…porque mas adelante ya no existiría el dolor….**_

_CAP 1_

_El día se veía soleado, las nubes estaban despejadas dejando ver el cielo mas hermoso…Los pasos de un pequeño resonaron en aquella casa grande de dos pisos….miro la ventana y vio a la persona que buscaba, sonrió y corrió para bajar las escaleras….afuera esa persona estaba bajo un árbol con las rodillas dobladas hacia un lado, sentada, recargada en ese árbol de tronco grande….el niño llego al vidrio que dejaba ver el patio con un gran césped y hermosas flores, la abrió y corrió hacia su objetivo, estaba a punto de gritar cuando noto que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, se acerco lentamente y se puso en frente de el en cunclillas viendo su rostro serenamente, pero vio algo que le hizo sentir triste….al mirar el rostro vio que de sus ojos salían lagrimas cristalinas bajando lentamente por sus mejillas hasta caer en sus manos entrelazadas…."Esta soñando de nuevo con la pesadilla que jamás me ha mencionado" pensó el pequeño, ya eran varias veces que lo había visto así, decidió entonces ponerse a su lado y recargarse en su hombro, tomando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos…instintivamente el joven despertó abriendo sus ojos lentamente y al sentir algo calido, volteo hacia a un lado y vio al pequeño que se estaba quedando dormido junto a él….sonrió al verlo tan calmado, pronto sintió mojado sus manos y mejillas, así que se desentrelazo sus manos y se seco las lagrimas, prometió no volver a llorar y lo hacia pero en sueños…..miro sus manos un momento hasta que el pequeño abrió los ojos y le sonrió_

_-Papi...ya despertaste- se rasca los ojos tiernamente haciendo sonreír al joven_

_-si...solo descanse un poco- empieza a ver el cielo_

_-papi…-se da cuenta del semblante triste que traía a pesar de tener una actitud fuerte, el muchacho alza su mano y la posa arriba de sus cabellos revolviéndolos logrando que sonriera el pequeño_

_-Arian, no te pongas triste-_

_-porque dices eso si yo no estoy triste?- lo mira confundido_

_-Aunque no lo muestre en tu rostro, se puede notar en tus ojos- pausa –Cuando estas feliz brillan con intensidad, Cuando estas triste se oscurecen, Cuando estas entre las dos brillan muy poquito, y yo note que estas triste…porque Arian?-dice serenamente_

_-porque al igual que tu, tus ojos muestran oscuridad, yo estoy triste por ti, porque sigo sin entender que es lo que sucede aquí-_

_-Arian…-se sorprende_

_-Papi, porque lloras?-_

_-……- lo mira confundido -porque dices eso?-_

_-porque ya van varias veces que te he visto llorar, pero solo cuando estas dormido….-sonríe con melancolía,_

_El joven vuelve a mirar el cielo….."Yo adoro este niño al igual que a ti, porque se parecen demasiado, Amigo…" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza_

_-Sabes hijo porque una persona llora?-_

_-No lo se….creo que es porque extraña a alguien o porque esta lastimada..-mira el piso pensando_

_-Es casi correcto lo que dices- lo mira – serás muy inteligente de grande- le sonríe_

_-Papi…-_

_-Arian, yo no lloro porque quiera... Sino porque extraño tanto a mi ángel - _

_-Tu ángel-_

_-Si mi ángel- se pone triste- la única persona que no la conoces bien que aun sigue vivo pero que no puedes ver-_

_-No te entiendo-_

_-Te cuento una historia- vuelve a mirar el cielo – pero no creo que la entiendas-_

_-mmm, claro que si tengo 8 años y ya entiendo todo-se ríe un poco el mayor_

_-Si, lo se-_

_-Me lo contarías, por favor papa ándale -hace un puchero_

_-Claro, pero en esta historia te darás cuenta de muchas cosas y muchos cambios-_

_-Ya, cuéntame-_

_El joven cierra los ojos y el pequeño se recarga en su hombro….se escucha el viento soplar y los pájaros cantar…_

_-Nosotros una vez fuimos héroes…creamos el mundo de paz como la gente anhelaba, desde que termino la guerra, nosotros los 5 pilotos nos separamos cada quien por su lado…pero sin saber el destino nos volvió a unir para encontrar aquellos sentimientos olvidados por nuestros corazones y haciendo que todo fuera diferente…No solo luchamos por la paz también por el amor…pero la vida quería que no fuera como el destino lo escribió sino quería que sufriéramos…No solo nos hizo bien también nos afecto….-_

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Por fin la tierra tenia la paz como tanto lo quería, había pasado 6 meses desde la separación de los 5 pilotos, pero no solo eso sino que en trayecto, cierto piloto se enamoro perdidamente de la persona mas fría y seria de este mundo, así es Duo Maxwell, un chico sonriente, un poco platicador pero sólo con él y un verdadero chico que era fuerte aparte de ser atractivo……había desaparecido 2 meses y volvió pero con aquel ser que amaba y ese era……

-Heero tienes hambre-

-Hn-

Ni el mismo sabia como desde aquel día que llego a su departamento lo dejo quedarse haciendo de el una vida diferente

-Dime bien, no me hables en monosílabos- reclamo

-………- Hubo un momento de silencio

Heero estaba sentado en una silla revisando unos archivos en su laptop, mientras que Duo había llegado a su cuarto y se había acostado en su cama para después preguntarle si tenía hambre para prepararle algo.

-No, pero Gracias- Hablo el chico con un tono frió

-mmm…….OK- Se levanto de la cama, este era su tercer fracaso en el día…. Pues le había preguntado anteriormente; Si quería salir a pasear? Y el respondió: ahora no, se salio del cuarto y a la media hora después entro diciéndole que si no quería ver una película de terror? Y el le dijo: Duo hasta mañana, ahora no puedo, y por ultimo este intento, pero nada lo hizo pararse de esa laptop, decepcionado se sale de la habitación y decide salir a pasear el solo……agarra una chaqueta negra con una calavera blanca en la parte de atrás y se va.

Heero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal, dejo de escribir y revisar archivos, volteo en dirección en donde salio el ojivioleta hace un momento.

-Duo……- Desde hace varias horas que tenia un mal presentimiento y no sabia cual era la razón de este.

Duo paseaba por las calles como si nada viendo cada tienda……cada puesto en el que pasaba, de pronto llego al parque y miro a una pareja abrazándose tiernamente, descansando en aquel árbol de flores de cerezo………sonrió melancólicamente

-Desearía que Heero se diera cuenta de estos sentimientos- alzo sus manos a su corazón y las unió, luego miro el piso……siguió caminando por el parque, en ese momento sintió algo en su corazón, era un mal presentimiento, volteo a los lados y no vio a nadie, algo estaba mal, su corazón se acelero y su conciencia le decía:

"Huye, corre, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

No lo entendía bien……fue cuando sintió una brisa de aire fría, haciendo que Duo se moviera, comenzando a correr para salir de ese parque……pero al llegar casi a la salida, el sonido de un auto detenerse bruscamente, hizo que él se detuviera y volteara en dirección al auto, de pronto sintió un arma en su cabeza atrás de él, no se movió solo miro de reojo…….

-No se te ocurra gritar e intentar huir- Hablo un hombre de unos treinta años………Duo solo sonrió

-Con quien crees que tratas- Se dio la vuelta y le quito el arma, lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo, pero no se dio cuenta que los del auto negro se bajaron, acorralándolo……Duo muy ágil logro quitarse a los 5 de encima……comenzó a correr, tenia que irse de ahí de inmediato……pero al dar la vuelta se topo con alguien, quien le disparo en el estomago, haciendo que Duo cerrara los ojos y a ver casi todo oscuro……El hombre le quito la cruz de plata que traía en su cuello, la mira para luego aventarla al suelo……sonrió por la victoria, antes de que Duo cayera al suelo dijo en susurro solo para él:

-Heero……- Al caer, fue sostenido por el hombre que le disparo, el auto negro se detuvo frente a el subiendo al chico y luego él, para después arrancar a toda velocidad, pero nadie se dio cuenta de la chica de 15 años que vio todo lo que sucedió en el lugar……

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heero se detuvo de seguir escribiendo y sintió una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte, se levanto y camino hasta la ventana……vio nubes grisáceas que indicaba que iba a llover en cualquier momento……se preocupo por Duo pues ya era tarde, así que cerro su laptop, agarro su chaqueta azul marino y salio de ahí, camino por todo el lugar donde su compañero podía estar hasta que al dar la vuelta para entrar al parque, vio a unos policías y una cinta que decía "No pase", una chica y por supuesto un detective……alrededor varias personas. Comenzó a caminar por inercia, si y como decía:

-Algo no esta bien-

Se acerco y miro al frente a los policías, pronto escucho a un lado de el unas señoras conversando.

-Que paso?-

-Pues escuche que hace media hora hubo un secuestro-

-En serio-

-Si, fue de un joven de apenas 17 años-

-OH! Dios pobre chico- se entristeció

-Lo se a de ver sido cruel, con eso de que se ha sabido de varios secuestradores de jóvenes-

-mmmm…es cierto-

Por primera vez Heero se sentía destrozado, no lo sabia con exactitud, pero debía saber mas para que aquel pensamiento no se hiciera realidad, camino mas, alzo la cinta de "No pasar" entrando sin ser percibido, siguió y vio a la chica hablando con una policía mientras una persona le dio un vaso de café caliente:

-Gracias- le da un sorbo

-No hay problema- sonríe y luego se va

-Bien, dime como fue todo lo que paso- dijo la policía con una libreta en la mano para apuntar los hechos

-Mi nombre es Michelle Kosaka, soy de la escuela Akira, yo venia caminando por la calle de regreso a casa pero se me ocurrió tomar un atajo, cuando voltie al parque, vi al chico que venia de salida pero corriendo, pero pronto un rechinar de llantas se escucho y un carro negro paro al joven……decidí esconderme y mirar, note que varias personas lo rodeaban, pero el se defendió perfectamente, así comenzando a correr pero choco con alguien, con aquel hombre…-hizo una pausa, miro el suelo mientras Heero se acercaba tratando de saber que lo que dijera era mentira -……me dio miedo su mirada , era tan dura, fue cuando vi que saco el arma y le disparo al chico……pero lo extraño era que no había sangre…por ultimo llego el auto negro, se subieron y se fueron a toda velocidad, pero lo que no se es si lo mataron con ese disparo pues él……-

-Era un tranquilizante, solo se desmayo por lo visto-

-Eh?.....- La chica voltea y ve al joven de ojos azul cobalto

-Oiga!, usted no puede estar aquí- reclamo la policía

-Como era el joven?- pregunto con voz seria, ignorando a la policía

-eh…quien es usted?- dijo Michelle un poco asustada

-Como era el joven?- volvió a preguntar

-Bueno, era……- pero una mano la interrumpió

-Usted no puede saber esa información- dijo la policía mirándolo a los ojos

-Cierra la boca!.....- habló enojado haciendo callar a la policía –Como era el joven?- con voz fría

-Era de tu misma estatura de unos 17 años, no me acuerdo bien como era, pero solo recuerdo aquella larga trenza bien hecha…- Al escuchar esto Heero se quedo en shok, en su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez:

"Aquella larga trenza bien hecha", "Heero tienes hambre", "Ven, vamos a pasear", "Quieres ver una película de terror", todo era una confuso en su cabeza y dolor en el pecho

-Su cabello era castaño, de piel blanca no tanto, de ojos violetas, un pantalón y blusa remangada de color negro con una chaqueta negra con un símbolo de calavera blanca…- Hablo inconscientemente Heero

-Eh….si es justo como lo acabas de describir, así era el joven- dijo Michelle emocionada y a la vez sorprendida………Heero se perdió por completo, todo lo que escuchaba se esfumo, quedando en él un pensamiento de oscuridad y con un solo nombre en mente……

-Duo……- Susurro, pero para que la chica y la policía lo escucharan.

CoNtInUaRa………


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo!!! Estoy de regreso lamento la tardanza, estuve de viaje**

**Mis agradecimientos a ****Ying Vampire**** por su apoyo a continuar**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Bajo eL árbol dE LoS ReCuErDoS**

"**Nuestro corazón y amor comenzó desde el día que nos conocimos…… hasta ahora no se ha terminado"**

**La joven pareja felicitada, corrieron a la playa metiéndose al agua, mientras seguían siendo grabados por sus amigos…… nadaron un momento en el calido mar para luego besarse sin dudarlo mas…. Sintiéndose en un nuevo lugar en donde su amor perdurara por siempre….**

_CAP 2_

_El pequeño Arian se había movido durante el trayecto de la historia que contaba su padre, se había acostado en las piernas de este, mientras su padre le acariciaba sus cabellos tiernamente…_

_-Papi..Esos hombres malos todavía existen - _

_-No hijo, ya no existen- _

_-Papa luego que sucedió con los dos-_

_-Jejeje..ya quieres que te lo diga todo rápido- se ríe _

_-mmm…pues si! – dice con emoción_

_-No dejas siquiera que haga una pausa- sonríe_

_-Lo se, pero sonó interesante todo- también sonríe_

_-Arian… bueno y continuo así- _

_-Si!!! – Grito emocionado_

_-Todo parecía una calamidad para los dos, la tristeza y el dolor comenzó aparecer desde entonces, pero más cuando lo que iba a suceder cambiaria su historia…-_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y por accidente menciono el nombre de….

-Duo……- De pronto un trueno se escucho en el cielo y comenzó a llover mojando a todos los que estaban ahí, también haciendo que varias personas se fueran…

-Quien es Duo?- Hablo la policía

-………- ninguna palabra salio de su boca

-Quien es Duo?!!!- hablo mas fuerte la policía

-Es…un Amigo que……- callo porque al mirar a lo lejos noto algo brillante haciendo que corriera y se agachara para ver que era…lo recogió, abrió los ojos completamente –La cruz de plata de Duo- la miro en sus manos mostrando en su rostro tristeza que nadie había visto mas que el muchacho de ojos violetas pero solo una vez y nada mas….-Duo que es lo que quieren de ti…..-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Muy lejos de la ciudad en un campo, donde había una mansión grande de dos pisos, en un cuarto, dormía tranquilamente Duo quien comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente….

-mmm….Donde estoy?- se levanto quedando sentado en la cama, parpadeo varias veces hasta que miro todo bien, se sorprendió al ver un cuarto con varios lujos y una ventana con un balcón grande, se levanto, camino hasta al balcón, abrió la ventana sintiendo la brisa de aire frió con agua, vio el cielo nublado dejando caer su agua pura…

-Llueve…-susurro mirando las gotas, de pronto se escucho alguien entrar al cuarto, cerro la ventana y volteo…-Quien eres?- le pregunto a la mujer de unos 50 años que dejaba una charola con comida en la mesa del frente…

-Mi nombre es Melisa -sonrió- Te traje algo de fruta por si quieres comer-

Duo la miro atentamente

-Donde estoy?- pregunto

-En la mansión Winster-

-Porque estoy aquí?....- la mujer no respondió solo lo miro tristemente -Dígame porque estoy aquí?....o que es lo que quieren de mi?!- hablo fuerte por la desesperación de saber, después miro el suelo

-Joven….usted fue vendido al jefe de la familia Winster- Duo abrió los ojos, miro a la señora

-Yo no entiendo- negó con la cabeza

-Como escucho joven, usted fue vendido por 2 mil dólares…-

-Eh?....- "Eso no puede ser" – pero como si yo…..eso es imposible….- sonrió falsamente

-Yo no se los detalles, pero así fue de lo poco que me entere- la mujer lo miro y luego dio la vuelta –lo lamento-

Duo no dijo nada solo vio como se iba y lo dejaba con una mirada perdida "Que esta pasando" pensó, un trueno se escucho en todo el cuarto haciendo que la luz del rayo iluminara la bella imagen de del muchacho……

-Heero…- susurro para después voltear a la ventana y mirar la lluvia –Quisiera haberte dicho antes cuanto te amaba- Otro trueno se escucho….abrió la ventana dejando que la lluvia lo mojara y alzara las manos en señal de libertad

_*Por siempre seré libre…*_

Heero había llegado a su departamento y estaba en su departamento, estaba en su cuarto mirando la ventana, recordó lo sucedido….

**Flash back**

Después de recoger la cruz de plata, la policía se acerco a él junto con el detective

-Hola joven, mi nombre es Kyra, Detective Especial de Secuestro (DES)- Heero solo lo miro

-No tengo tiempo para esto- con voz fría

-Usted busca al joven al quien llama Duo no?- El de ojos cobalto se puso serio, se dio la vuelta en dirección de irse pero antes de que caminara

-El es solo mi Amigo….espero que investigue pronto y termine con esto como todo detective normal o yo lo haré a mi manera y eso no le va a gustar- Kyra lo mira serio

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Solo alguien que busca el verdadero sentido de esta vida al lado de la persona que me entiende- dijo con un tono tranquilo y sereno, en ese momento comenzó su caminata a su departamento.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Siguió mirando aquel cristal con la cruz en su mano y la apretó con fuerza….abrió la ventana dejando que la lluvia lo golpeara, entonces alzo las manos en señal de libertad, se escucho otro trueno pero mas fuerte…

-Duo….hasta ahora me di cuenta de que me encanta tu compañía, debí haberte hecho mas caso a lo que me pedías-

_*….Con solo pensar en ti*_

Duo siguió con las manos alzadas y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente…

-Heero….- sonrió

Heero también tenia las manos alzadas y lentamente cerro los ojos….

-Duo….- sonrió

Una brisa de aíre calido choco en los dos, haciendo que se sintieran felices al mismo tiempo……

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-Por siempre seré libre con solo pensar en ti- hablo el pequeño_

_-Si te gusto esa frase- sonríe el joven_

_-Bueno es que si me gusta pero….- pone un dedo en sus labios en forma de pensar_

_-Que tienes hijo?- mirándolo confuso_

_-Es que no lo entiendo bien, que quiso decir esa frase?- lo mira atentamente_

_-mmm…Bueno pues….como decirlo de forma clara…mmm…ya se- sonríe- como te sientes cuando piensas en la persona mas importante para ti?-_

_-Pues me siento feliz, Si Eso!- dijo con emoción Arian_

_-Ya vez es casi lo mismo, solo que en esta frase lo que quiere decir es: Cuando piensas en la persona que amas, sientes que todo dolor y sufrimiento se desvanecen dejando solo la felicidad o mas bien la libertad de ser feliz.. Eso siempre he dicho yo- sonríe abiertamente _

_-OH! Ya entiendo, suena muy hermoso, de donde sacaste esa pensamiento papi-_

_-Pues cuando mi ángel me dio su amor correspondido-_

_-OH!.....- lo mira a los ojos_

_-Bueno, te sigo contando- acaricia sus cabellos_

_-SI!!!!-_

_-Bueno jejeje….no se-_

_-Ya cuéntalo por favor-_

_-OK, ok..es que me gusta hacerte que supliques-_

_Rieron los dos un momento hasta que Arian tomo la mano de su padre y vio esa cruz de plata en su cuello….iba a preguntar si no fuera porque su padre continúo con la historia…_

_-No solo la tristeza nos invadió….el saber que jamás nos dijimos lo que en verdad debía ser nos dolió, tal vez si uno hubiera empezado a decir lo que sentía, el otro también lo diría, así comenzó la semana con 2 días de puro molestar en el corazón….-mira las hojas de los árboles moverse._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Había pasado un día desde que Duo había desaparecido, no solo Heero se sentía furioso, sino Duo se sentía muy solo, pues a la única que veía era a la señora Melisa que le traía la comida, no habían platicado nada en todo el día y tampoco casi probaba la comida…

-Joven debería comer mas- dijo Melisa con preocupación

El muchacho de ojos violetas no respondió nada solo la miro…no se había escapado porque quería saber que es lo que sucedía:

Como es que lo vendieron si es imposible porque no tiene familiares vivos

Que es lo que quieren de él?

Seguía pensando pero una imagen paso por su mente haciendo que viera la ventana

-Heero…-Melisa escucho lo que Duo dijo en un susurro, iba hablar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciendo que voltearan los dos….Miraron a al pequeña niña de 10 años de edad

-Jazmín que haces aquí, sabes bien que no debes entrar sin permiso-

-Per…eh…quien es esa persona?- señalo a Duo quien no entendía que hacia una niña ahí

-Es amigo de tu padre, tuvo un accidente y esta aquí desde ayer, por eso…- hablo con rapidez la señora

-mmm…..-

-Oye.. Eso no- Melisa rápidamente le tapa la boca

-Escucha, solo no le digas nada a Jazmín, ella no sabe lo que su padre hace- susurro

-Eh…entonces el padre de ella fue-

-Si…pero por favor guarda silencio-

Duo miro a la pequeña que parecía pensativa, entonces noto la inocencia de esta y comprendió que si le decía la dañaría y mucho….

-Jazmín, no se supone que tu estabas en el campamento e ibas a volver dentro de una semana?- la miro Melisa

-OH…a si!!, Bueno es que hubo un derrumbe de una casa y quedaron varios heridos así que los maestros nos trajeron de vuelta, dijeron que mejor íbamos hacer actividades en la escuela- sonrió la pequeña

-Bueno…iré por bebidas de que quieren- toca el marco de la puerta

-Yo de limón y tu,mmm, cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Jazmín mirando aquellos ojos violetas que parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos

-Yo también quiero de limón- dijo volteando a otro lado

Melisa lo miro

-A horita vuelvo- tenia confianza en que Duo no le haría daño a Jazmín

Para el ojivioleta era toda una confusión porque, primero lo secuestran, luego le dicen que fue vendido y ahora lo tratan bien, eso era mas que extraño que nada,…"Dios, que es lo que sucede aquí?" pensó

-Hey joven…hey!- Duo reacciono al llamado de la niña –Dime, cual es tu nombre?-

-Duo…Duo Maxwell….y tu?-

-Soy Jazmín Winster gusto en conocerte- sonríe ampliamente haciendo que el castaño se sintiera bien

-también gusto en conocerte- sonríe

Se estrechan la mano y después la pequeña se sienta a su lado

-Oye….te ves triste porque?- Duo se sorprende por lo que comenta

-Porque dices eso?-

-Lo note por tus ojos que no tienen brillo-

Jazmín lo mira atentamente mientras que Duo sonríe melancólicamente

-Bueno es que siempre he pensado que a la persona que amo no me responderá jamás y me abandonara- mira el suelo

-No estés así-

-Como no puedo estar así, si todo lo que hago es puro desperdicio de mi tiempo- cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus manos…..pero……sintió un fuerte abrazo

-Ya no te sientas triste- con voz baja

El trenzado se sintió feliz, bien de que alguien viera lo que nadie pudo notar en sus ojos….correspondió el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la niña

-Gracias- Jazmín sintió mojado en la parte donde estaba el rostro de Duo, lloraba pero no quiso decirle nada solo siguió así

-No te preocupes, Papa y yo te protegeremos siempre...-

La pequeña era muy inocente pero a pesar de todo sabia lo que hacia…..atrás de la puerta medio abierta Melisa veía toda la escena, se sintió feliz, sabia que Duo y Jazmín se llevarían muy bien, después se fue a la cocina para preparar las bebidas……

"**Si quieres desahogarte, hazlo pero en la persona que mas confías o te hace sentir bien en los momentos malos"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo!!! Gomenasai, Gomenasai, por actualizarme tarde T.T es que ya casi no me da tiempo de escribir aunke este me llevo tiempo jejejeje**

**Espero que sea de su agrado como que este capitulo se me hizo bien cursi y muy loco jejeje**

**Gracias ****Ying Vampire**** por tus comentarios**

**ADVERTENCIA: Violación**

**Pregunta: Adivinen quien cuenta la historia Heero o Duo? proximo capitulo se revelara**

**Por cierto entren a mi cuenta de Youtube es Uyitkail y vean el video de I want you...ese mero jejejeje  
**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Bajo eL árbol dE LoS ReCuErDoS**

"**Toda persona tiene un pedazo de su corazón roto…hasta la persona mas fría del mundo tiene un dolor por alguien"**

_**La pareja sale del agua con cuidado, se toman de las manos caminando lentamente hacia sus amigos, pero un pequeño ruido hacen que giren su rostro y ven al pequeño jugando, haciendo que los dos se sintieran contentos, abrazándose, mirando al niño jugar en la arena…**_

_CAP 3_

_El pequeño Arian se había levantado y se sentó en las piernas de su padre, este lo cargo alegremente para mirarlo después.._

_-Hey!...- se quejo Arian por el pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero de forma suave_

_-mmm…solo no te enojes- hizo un puchero su padre_

_-Jeje claro que no…Te quiero mucho Papi-_

_El joven sonríe ampliamente y lo acuesta en el pasto, empezando hacerle cosquillas_

_-No ya no- rió el pequeño _

_-Como que no jajajaja- le siguió el mayor_

_-Ya jajaja-_

_De pronto Arian se safo del agarre de su padre, se subió arriba de su espalda… El joven lo cargo y dio varias vueltas alrededor del árbol en el que estaba recordando, entonces se canso, bajo a su hijo, acostándose los dos juntos en el pasto mirando el cielo azul…_

_-Me puedes terminar la historia Papa- se puso bocabajo _

_-Claro pero tendré que omitir varias partes de aquí en adelante…-_

_-Porque?-_

_-Porque no se si lo llegues a entender- _

_Hubo un momento de silencio_

_-Bueno…después de todo había comenzado la búsqueda pero también la salida para los dos…..-_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Duo, a partir de entonces, Heero no había parado de investigar, al principio las pistas eran nulas pero conforme fue pasando los días comenzó a encontrar nuevas huellas, lo único que sabia hasta ahora era que gracias a las cámaras del parque logro encontrar el auto negro, pero este ya había sido abandonado por los secuestradores, mas tarde en las noticias salio ese mismo coche aunque gracias a que llego primero encontró el lazo negro con el que Duo siempre amarraba su trenza, también un identificador falso que se le a de ver caído a uno de los secuestradores, si que Heero logro tener bastante suerte, estaba en su computadora esperando a que este encontrar al impostor, un VIP se escucho, el muchazo volteo….

-Te encontré- con una sonrisa en los labios

Tomo su pistola de su cajón, siempre la tenia reservada o guardada como un recuerdo, la cargo y se la metió en su pantalón, se levanto cerrando su laptop, tomo su chaveta, salio corriendo de su departamento, subió a su moto negra con rayas blancas y se fue….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mientras sucedía eso Duo platicaba alegremente con Jazmín, desde que esa niña llego, para él la vida le dio un giro inesperado, comenzó a sentir como si fuera su propia hija aunque no lo era.

Pudo haber escapado cuando podía pero durante ese tiempo se le olvido por completo…era como si ya estuviera en casa………pero……..

"Heero se quedaría sin amor"

-Y así fue como se callo Luís…..- miro al ojivioleta que parecía en las nubes

-Duo-chan- le empezó a decir de cariño

-mmm…-reacciono mirando a la niña – Que pasa?-

-Que tienes?- Duo la miro raramente para después ver el techo

-Yo…siento que me falta…- Por su mente cruzo la imagen de Heero Yuy y eso hizo que se pusiera un poco triste, "Hace una semana que no te veo mi amor, en verdad me haces falta"

-Duo-chan….- noto su tristeza- Estas bien?-

-No….necesito escuchar la voz de mi amor- hablo sin pensar

Jazmín al escuchar eso rápidamente se paro del suelo, corrió a su habitación, Duo solo la miro, luego se paro para abrir la ventana y mirar el cielo…..."Porque sigo aquí"….

-Duo-chan- voltea a verla y abre los ojos….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Afuera del cuarto en la sala, Melisa preparaba frutas picadas con sal y chile para Duo y Jazmín

-Espero que les guste-

-A quien le va a gustar?- la mayor se espanto y volteo a la puerta de la cocina

-Señor Winster…..ya llego de su viaje de negocios- sonriendo

-Para quien es esa fruta?- señalo los dos platos

-Para la niña Jazmín..-

-Jazmín esta aquí?-

-Si señor, pues su viaje fue cancelado por un derrumbe…-lo miro a los ojos

-Ella esta bien- un poco preocupado

-Si, no se preocupe-

-Dime una cosa mas Melisa-

-mmm.. si- voltea un poco la cabeza

-Para quien es el segundo plato de frutas?-

-Para….Duo- se puso triste al ver como sonrió malévolamente

"Jamás creí que lo lograrías atrapar..Rey, siendo él un gran expiloto del Gundam Deathscyle, te debo una"

-Bien donde esta?-

-En la habitación que le asigno Rey-

-En la del balcón cierto-

-Si…- lo miro –Espere Señor Edwin- dijo rápidamente al ver como caminaba para el cuarto

-Que pasa?- la mira un poco enojado

-Tenemos un problema-

Edwin se sorprende un poco al ver a Melisa

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En lo que sucedía todo lo de Edwin y Melisa al mismo tiempo, Jazmín llegaba a la habitación con un celular en su mano…

-Duo-chan- voltea a verla y abre los ojos

-Jazmín eso es…-

-Si, mi cel que me regalo mi papa en mi cumpleaños, es para estar al pendiente de mi- se acerca feliz – Como estas lastimado y no puedes salir para ver a tu amor, puedes llamarle por mi celular- sonríe ampliamente

-Yo no debería…- mira el suelo

-Hazlo para que ya no estés triste- le pone el celular en la mano – Háblale-

-Yo…."Heero"…OK- comienza a marcar, se sentó en el balcón en dirección de afuera junto con la niña

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Heero iba en su moto a toda velocidad, hasta que siente el vibrador de su celular…comienza a bajar la velocidad, cuando se detiene saca el móvil y ve el nuecero….

-Quien será?- dijo serio

Jamás había visto aquel numero así que por un extraño sentimiento contesto por que sino no lo haría

-Hola…-

Aquella voz para Duo era escuchar mil canciones en su oído

El joven al no obtener respuesta volvió hablar

-Hola….-

El ojivioleta no sabia que decir se puso nervioso eso era porque..Que le iba a decir a Heero, pensaría que era un idiota al ser secuestrado y que no podía escapar porque le tuvo cariño a una niña..lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue..

"Eres un entupido" escondió su mirada en aquellos cabellos castaños y no le contesto

El muchacho de ojos azul cobalto se desespero al no obtener repuesta de la persona, pero sintió que su corazón latió rápidamente

-Duo…- abrió grandemente los ojos Maxwell – Eres tu?...contéstame por favor- apretando fuertemente el celular

-Heero- dijo en un susurro que alcanzaron a escuchar la niña y Yuy – Si soy yo..-

-Donde estas Duo?...Que paso hace una semana?...No te han hecho daño- por primera vez sintió una desesperación fatal por saber donde estaba su amigo…

-Tu, sabes que me…- sintió una gran felicidad, el saber que Heero se preocupo por el todo el tiempo..

-Yo, me entere porque…- cerro los ojos

-Como lo supiste Heero…dime-

Jazmín sintió que la conversación ya no debía escucharla, así que se paro pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente a Duo quien reacciono sorprendido

--Suerte- con tranquilidad, el joven sonrió y la pequeña salio del cuarto

-Duo porque no me hablaste antes-

-Heero….-

-Sabes por primera vez me preocupo por alguien- "Pero que demonios estoy diciendo"

-………-

-Yo solo quiero saber que te paso, quien te secuestro dime?-

El ojivioleta sonrió, por primera vez sintió que el haber sido secuestrado había sido para bien por que así descubriría mas sentimientos sobre Heero como lo hacia ahora…

-No sabes como me siento- hablo por ultimo el de ojos azul cobalto

-Yo en realidad no se lo que hago…Yo, estoy confundido…- miro el cielo

-Que tratas de decirme?-

-Sabes me siento abrumado, he tenido varias oportunidades de escapar y no lo hago, he tenido bastante tiempo de investigar el porque lo hicieron y no me muevo, he podido intentar secuestrara a la hija de quien me rapto y no lo he hecho…- comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

-Duo…-

-Soy un verdadero idiota, solo mirando el cielo y teniendo una conversación sin sentido- limpiándose las lagrimas

-Duo, que me estas diciendo en realidad-

-Que no puedo escapar de aquí-

-Que estas diciendo?..-

-Lo que oíste, yo no me puedo ir-

-Donde estas?-

-Yo…no se-

-Lo sabes, Donde estas?-

-……..-

-Porque te comportas así con un demonio- ya enfadado

-Por amor- con voz tranquila

-Eh?...-

-Yo estoy enamorado-

-Por eso no te vas a salir de ahí-

-Yo, no se-

-Duo te secuestraron y tu te quieres quedar con ellos….- ya harto –Por amor….-

-No, porque quiero descubrir si este sentimiento nunca cambiara o si de verdad existirá-

-Y estarás ahí para saberlo-

-No…pero este lugar me hace sentir diferente….no se si de verdad me secuestraron para lastimarme-

-Duo…ya no se quien eres- con tristeza

-Sabes yo estoy harto de sentirme triste cada día, de saber que jamás del quien estoy enamorado se entera de mis sentimientos, del ser él único de los 5 expilotos el mas solitario, no se porque digo esto ahora, pero…..me siento libre de esta opresión- tocándose el corazón

-Sabes, no se que te pasa, que te hicieron para que digas todo eso….-

-No me paso nada…-

-Dime entonces porque estas así, porque dices todo eso, porque no solo me indicas donde estas…-

-Yo…pienso que es lo correcto, que no necesito….no…que mas bien creo que requiero tiempo para ordenarme- hablo con mas calma –Yo solo quería escuchar tu voz…-

Y yo la tuya..-

Ninguno de los dos sabia que pasaba, aquella conversación no tenia sentido, lo único que decían eran palabras incoherentes solo…para escuchar sus voces que para los dos eran hermosos cantos en sus oídos….

-Te extraño…- hablo con ternura Heero

-Te necesito- Dijo con serenidad Duo

-Porque no me dices donde estas-

-Porque quiero tiempo para pensar-

-Yo quiero verte-

-Yo quiero oírte-

-No cuelgues-

-No me abandones-

-Me haces falta-

-Y tu a mi-

-Dime por favor-

-Estoy en una mansión-

-Donde?-

-Con una familia llamada Winster-

-Iré por ti-

-No lo hagas-

-Déjame llegar a ti-

-Porque lo haces-

-Porque sin ti me siento solo-

-Sin mi voz estas muy serio-

-Sin tu imagen no soy nada-

-Sin ti yo no me enamoraría-

-Me amas?- sorpresa

-Te amo- sonrió

-Yo también- pequeña sonrisa

Hubo un profundo silencio, esas palabras, esos sentimientos salieron a la luz por medio de un celular… se amaban… El ojivioleta desde hace mucho tiempo y el muchazo de ojos azul cobalto lo acababa de descubrir…

-Heero quiero ir contigo-

-Solo espérame, dime mas-

-Estoy desesperado-

-Estaré ahí-

-Gracias…-

-Duo….-

-Yo quiero que sepas que estoy listo-

-Como?-

-Para decirte que…- No termino la frase ya que sintió como le fue arrebatado el celular, volteo y miro a un hombre alto pero que se le veía muy enojado, vio sus ojos quien dirigía todo el odio hacia él…..-Quien eres?- se paro

-El que ahora será tu amo- El cielo se comenzó a nublar

Duo al escuchar esas palabras sintió ese aire frió como el de la ultima vez eso no era muy bueno, tenia un mal presentimiento….

Heero también escucho eso

-Que es lo que quiere de Duo-

Edwin al ver el celular como le hablaba rápidamente aquel joven le contesto

-Solo le hago como un favor a una amiga, pero, el será mió- colgó haciendo que Yuy se pusiera serio

El ojivioleta miro al hombre….."Él debe ser quien me compro no"….

-Parece que aun no sabes la verdad chico- lo miro y cerro la ventana

-Que es lo que quiere, porque me dice eso?-

-Melisa me lo contó todo, acerca de tu amistad con mi hija y de que te compre por 2 mil dólares-

-Eh?-

-Escucha yo no te compre como piensas-

-No entonces porque estoy aquí-

-Porque le hice un favor a una amiga-

-No lo entiendo-

-Melisa lo confundió todo y te dijo una mentira….lo que en realidad sucedió es que mi amiga quería que te alejaras de todos- Duo se confundía cada vez que hablaba – Escúchame bien, tu sabes de quien hablo, ella me dio 2 mil dólares con tal de que te alejaras de él-

-Heero- comenzó a comprender

-Exacto, sabia que lo amabas y tratabas de conquistarlo…-

-Se entero en mi platica con Quatre-

-Se dio cuenta de que él te hacia mas caso que a ella-

-En la fiesta de año nuevo-

-Y como sabia que no podía vencerte porque eras único..-

-La apuesta de hace un mes-

-Decidió hablarme y darme ese dinero, para hacer que te alejaras de él-

-Porque jamás logro separarme de Heero-

-Me dijo: Haz lo que quieras con él, con tal de que sufra pero cuídalo bien, porque si escapa todo acabo….si quieres puedes matarlo…-

-Relena…- Un trueno se escucho en la ventana

-Exacto, que listo eres, todo lo hizo ella, yo acepte con gusto pero tuve que irme de viaje por una semana aunque puedo disfrutar este día contigo-

-Eh…..-

El trenzado vio como Edwin se acercaba a él, rápidamente lo golpeo y salio corriendo para la puerta…tenia que salir de ahí mas sin embargo el hombre se recupero rápido y lo tomo de la muñeca, lo aventó bruscamente a la cama…Duo se puso boca arriba pero fue su error…

-Sabes, nadie podrá oírnos- se e coloco encima de él

-Eh- otro trueno se escucho

-Me encontré a mi hija salir de aquí, le pedí al igual que Melisa que se fueran a pasear… Me pregunto que harás?- sonrió con malicia, comenzó a besar el cuello de Duo dejando marcas rojizas, el chico cerro los ojos…

-No lo haga- con un poco de temor

Edwin no le hizo caso, empezó a quitarle la ropa mas Duo forcejeaba pero el hombre lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que casi se desmayara…Al terminar, Edwin también se desvistió quedando los dos desnudos

-Eres muy hermoso Duo- bajo su mano hasta su miembro

-No por favor- ya con mucho miedo

-Shh, silencio- cerro y abrió su mano sobre el miembro del chico..

De la boca del ojivioleta salieron quejidos, el hombre se sintió contento de ver como el otro gemía por los actos que hacia, rápidamente del cajón saco unas cadenas, con esas lo amarro de las manos en los barrotes de la cama..

Duo intento safarse pero era imposible, Edwin beso todo su cuerpo, después metió el miembro de trenzado en su boca comenzó a succionar, lamer y morder hasta que este se puso erecto dejando salir su semilla en su boca.

Al probar el riquísimo semen del joven, se acerco a él y lo beso mordiendo su labio inferior…

-Eres delicioso..pero me gustaría mas estar…- hizo pausa y se acerco a su oído – …dentro de ti-

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron mirándolo con terror

-No..-

El mayor comenzó abrir las piernas del menor aunque este las cerraba…Edwin se enojo y con brusquedad las abrió por completo….

-Para…-sintió el miembro erecto de su atacante cerca de su entrada

-Te dolerá al principio pero te acostumbraras- siguió con aquella sonrisa cruel

-Detente…-lo vio asustado

Se escucho el sonido de un trueno iluminando el cuarto, el mayor tomo su miembro para luego acercarlo a la entrada del chico..

-No…-vio su sonrisa

-Por favor! - la mano izquierda de Edwin tapo sus ojos

-DETENTE!!!...-grito todo lo que pudo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Heero había colgado el celular pero guardo el numero, sintió una punzada en el pecho, decidió ir rápidamente a la casa de aquel hombre que había encontrado.. en el camino se sentía intranquilo así que marco el numero de la casa de Quatre…

-Hola…- se escucho al otro lado

-Hola Quatre- con voz seria

-Heero…hace mucho que no llamas- sonrió –Necesitas algo-

-Si, investiga donde vive la familia Winster-

-Winster….-

-Si, lo necesito-

-Sucede algo amigo-

-No, no es nada-

-Te noto preocupado, dime que sucede?-

Heero decidió contarle todo a Quatre claro que omitió lo que le dijo a Duo por el celular sobre como lo quería y lo que el ojivioleta le dijo de cuanto lo amaba…

-Que por que no me lo dijiste antes- con voz muy preocupada

-Creí que no era necesario- silencio –Lo necesito para ahora-

-OK, te lo tendré en media hora-

-Gracias- sonrió

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-

- Si lo se-

-Dime una cosa Heero- callo un momento – Lo amas?-

Yuy al escuchar eso miro el cielo nublado

-Si..yo lo amo….- Quatre sonrió, se despidió y colgó…

El joven de ojos azul cobalto siguió su camino….Al llegar entro por la parte de atrás de la casa…

Camino tranquilamente hasta que escucho un ruido o más bien una voz….

-Si me lo acaba de decir de que me debe una por lograr mi objetivo en un solo día-

-Bien hecho Rey solo espero que la recompensa sea probar al joven-

-Si..era muy guapo cuando lo vi- sonrió con lujuria

-Genial…-

-Oye tengo un problema-

-Cual?..-miro intrigado a su compañero

-El día que abandone el auto se me cayo la identificación falsa- dijo serio

-Y que sucedió?-

-Cuando regrese por ella, vi a alguien que apenas se retiraba en su moto-

-mmm, eso no es bueno-

-Lo se por eso he estado en alerta estos días…-

Heero avanzo con cuidado pero no se dio cuenta que al cargar su pistola golpeo un jarro, se movió mas no callo, se quedo quiero Yuy…

-Que fue eso?- miro el marco de la cocina

-No se…- se levanto Rey

Los dos entraron a la cocina, no vieron a nadie, así que supusieron que fue su imaginación pero uno de los hombres miro el piso dándose cuenta del tenis del joven de ojos azul cobalto bajo la mesa, le hablo a Rey y le señalo el tenis, los dos se fueron a la sala y bajo la pequeña mesa que había sacaron dos pistolas….Heero al no al no oír un sonido supo que estaba en problemas, los otros entraron de nuevo y apuntaron a la mesa pero…una explosión de humo se escucho, los dos tosieron, Heero salio mato a uno e hirió a Rey quien tosía

-Quien eres?-

-Solo alguien que busca respuestas…- le apunto con las dos pistolas –Donde esta Duo Maxwell-

-Eso jamás te lo diré-

-De todas formas ya no importa- sintió el vibrador de su celular –Y tengo la respuesta-

-Eh!..-

Un disparo se escucho al igual que un destello de un rayo se vio empezando a caer chispas de agua….

Continuara……


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo!!! **

**Gomenasai, Gomenasai, si merezco que me torturen por tardan un monton como dos meses en actualizar **

**pero es que la escuela no me deja empaz  
**

**pero aqui les traigo este capitulo largo para que lo disfruten muchisimo xDDDD  
**

_**Kansei: Grax por tu comentario jejeje perdon por no poder haber prometido que lo actualizaria pronto pero este cap espero que te emocione muchisimo xDDD**_

_**Ladyyami-atem: Si Relena maldita, pero auque te dolera que el pobre de Duo sufre muchisimo TT-TT pero espero que este cap te encante como nunka wiiii**_

_**Vegen Issenawa: te recuerdo que la debes de leer jajajajaja xDDD**_

**_Ying vampire: Grax por tus grandes comentarios me dan alegria *w*_**

**Por cierto al fin se descubre quien cuanta la historia jojojojo **

**Porque Duo quedo en aquel estado? hasta el proximo cap lo dire que por cierto a lo mejor lo divido en dos partes pues esta super larguisimo como este aun mas jejejejeje tal vez tarde en actualizar pero no se prosupen lo continuare hasta el final yosh!!!!!**

**Porcierto las frases que aparecen yo las invente x3333  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: Violación, poqueito de tortura**

**_DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE GUNDAM WING NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR_  
**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**Bajo eL árbol dE LoS ReCuErDoS**

"**Aquel reflejo de tristeza se hizo mas grande, Aquella sonrisa disminuyo….pero aun así nuestro amor nos salvo de un diluvio de lagrimas"**

_**El pequeño niño se levanto yendo hacia la pareja abrazada enseñándoles una estrella de mar…el joven que estaba siendo abrazado se agacho a la altura del niño y un pequeño beso llego a su frente, el mas chico sonrío y corrió para volver a jugar con la arena…El joven volteo, ve la puesta de sol sonriendo como nunca mientras que su pareja se acerca entrelazando la mano con la suya, para después darse un beso apasionado sin ser interrumpidos…**_

_CAP 4_

Lagrimas de dolor cayeron del rostro de Dúo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban tapados por las manos de Edwin….sus manos se agarraban fuertemente de la cadena, sus boca soltaba gritos, suplicas y gemidos, no sabia cuanto había pasado desde que aquel hombre le cubrió los ojos y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo mas allá de lo que se imaginaba…..Dolía…..le dolía todo su cuerpo, quería que parara pero era como estarle hablando a la pared, por primera vez sintió un miedo, un temor, empezó a mover las manos para intentar zafarse el era un experto en eso, pero estas cadenas tenían algo que le impedían soltarse, de pronto el hombre se detuvo, dejo de tocarlo, quito las manos de sus ojos y al fin Dúo pudo abrirlos , vio todo borroso pero después se aclaro…."Que sucede?"…fue su pensamiento, creía que iba hacer algo mas pero un trueno hizo ver la sombra de alguien, lentamente volteo y lo que vio fue algo terrible no para él sino para…

-Jazmín- dijo Edwin

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Desde que había empezado a contar lo que sucedió con las dos personas, Arian se había asustado pidiéndole a su padre que se detuviera…_

_-Que te asusto?- pregunto el joven_

_-Yo…no…es…cierto…- temblando_

_-Porque te espantas es solo una historia-_

_-Pero es tu historia y sabes que uno de los dos sufrió más pero no lo dices claramente- dijo con tristeza –Porque eso pasó en realidad-_

_El mayor sonrío y se acerco a su hijo_

_-Tu crees que si nunca tuviéramos sufrimiento descubriríamos el amor- tomo la mano del niño_

_-Pues no se-_

_-Escucha Arian, en el amor siempre habrá sufrimiento y dolor…..pero también alegría y sonrisas- le acaricio la mejilla_

_-Papi….-sonríe-Termíname la historia-_

_-Esta bien hijo….esta bien- hablo serenamente_

_Se volvieron acostar mirando el cielo, el joven volvió hablar_

_-La sombra de aquella niña era el principio del trauma y dolor, aquel disparo era para saber la verdad, aquel amor era el descubrimiento de los dos…..-_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Jazmín salio de la habitación y al voltear se encontró con su padre….

-Papa…- corrió alegremente –regrésate- lo abrazo

-si lo hice- le correspondió el abrazo

-Que bueno que llegas- se separo –Tengo que decirte que un amigo tuyo esta aquí-

-Si lo se, Meloso me lo contó todo- sonrío

-OH, que bien- hablo alegremente

-Te gusto estar con el

-Claro que si es un gran amigo-

-Bueno voy a hablar con el-

La niña lo miro con una sonrisa

-Ahora no puede- voz serena

-Porque?-

-Porque habla con la persona que ama-

El mayor se puso serio al escuchar eso

-Jazmín, hija quiero que acompañes a Melisa a la tienda-

-Esta bien- lo mira extrañamente

-Papi…-

-Si, que sucede?- la mira con ternura

-Le dije a Duo-Chan que mientras este aquí tú y yo lo protegeremos- sonríe cerrando sus ojitos

-Eres muy buena hija, por eso te quiero mucho-

-Yo también-

Los dos se abrazan quedándose así un ratito

-Bueno ve con Melisa-

-Si!!-

La pequeña sale corriendo rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba la mayor mientras que su padre entra a la habitación dando comienzo a su plan.

Jazmín iba de la mano con Melisa a la tienda pero cuando iba a sacar su dinero….

-Melisa olvide mi monedero- la mira

-Si pero ya no vamos a regresar- le mostró una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo quiero comprar- le hizo un puchero

-Pero no…- se puso nerviosa

-Mira tu adelántate, luego te alcanzo-

-Pero tu padre dijo que…-

-No te preocupes estaré bien- sonríe –Solo voy por mi monedero- así salio corriendo rumbo a la casa mientras la mayor la veía para después seguir con su objetivo…..

Jazmín llego a la casa, entro por una llave escondida en la planta, camino pero se le hizo raro no escuchar un solo ruido…..

-Tal vez papa se fue a pasear con Duo-Chan- llego a su habitación , saco su monedero, salio pero al hacerlo se oyó un fuerte sonido…. Se espanto pero decidió saber quien era, camino siguiendo esa voz llegando a la puerta donde se encontraba Duo y su padre…se quedo parada un momento al no oír nada pero….

-BASTA!!!- la pequeña se asusto mas, no quiso saber que pasaba pero un ruido ahogado hizo que sintiera valor para abrir la puerta….agarro la manija y la abrió lentamente, al empujar un poco la puerta se vio con un trueno la sombra de dos personas, Jazmín no quiso entrar, decidió dejarlo así e irse pero el sonido de sozollos de una persona quiso escuchar mas….

-Por favor- con voz suave hablo un joven –YA NO MAS!!!!!-

Un fuerte trueno se escucho y Jazmín abrió grandemente la puerta mirando la escena que destruyo la confianza y el amor que tenia con aquel lazo de sangre….

Enfrente de ella, su padre embestía a Duo fuertemente mientras el joven gritaba de dolor y lagrimas caían de su mejilla, el hombre lo tocaba sin parar y Duo suplicaba hasta cansarse. Ninguno de los dos sabia que estaban siendo observados……Jazmín sintió que las fuerzas se le desvanecían, siguió mirando hasta que ya no aguanto más y dejo caer su monedero…

-Papi….- el ruido del monedero llego al suelo

Edwin se detuvo y volteo a ver, pero, el saber que su hija estaba ahí era de lo peor.

Dejo de tocar a Duo, quito la manos de sus ojos y salio de él pero haciendo notar que por la entrada del chico salía sangre haciendo que Jazmín pusiera sus manos en su boca….el joven pudo al fin abrir los ojos, vio todo borroso pero después se aclaro…."Que sucede?" fue su pensamiento, miro al mayor que volteaba en una sola dirección, un trueno hizo ver la sombra de alguien, lentamente volteo y lo que vio fue algo terrible no para él sino para….

-Jazmín- dijo el padre de la niña en shock. La pequeña miro a Duo aun con las manos en la boca y vio algo en aquellos ojos que hizo que ella también empezara a derramar lagrimas –Hija, yo te lo puedo explicar-

Duo movió un poco las manos haciendo notar las cadenas que traía, Jazmín ya no quería seguir viendo, retrocedió aun mirándolos…..su padre se levanto, se vistió rápido y trato de acercarse a ella…

-Jazmín, yo te lo explico- insistió

La niña retrocedió más hasta chocar con la pared

-Déjame, por favor- hablo con voz suave

Edwin se hacer mas pero la pequeña negó con la cabeza…

…**Yo te quería**

**Tu me querías**

**Pero cuando me iba**

**Tu destruías……**

Jazmín al ver que su padre estaba demasiado cerca, salio corriendo seguido del mayor, dejando a Duo a solas….

-Jazmín espera- grito el hombre

-No te acerques- hablo la menor aun con lagrimas, llego a la puerta para irse pero fue detenida del brazo…-Suéltame!- grito llorando y tratando de zafarse

-Por favor Hija, no lo hagas más difícil-

-No, suéltame- siguió gritando y moviéndose

-No te haré daño- hablo con fuerza

Otro trueno se escucho

-No me harás daño…- con voz baja –A mi no pero a los demás si- su padre la soltó..-Te acuerdas de lo que le dije a Duo-Chan- el mayor la miro –Que tu y yo lo protegeríamos mientras este aquí- Un rayo ilumino el lugar

-Si lo se, pero es que el y yo…-

-No mientas- lo interrumpió –Vas a decir que se querían y jugaron el juego de acostarse….-

Edwin se quedo sorprendido ante la respuesta

-Yo no lo creo- sozollo –Lo que vi fue ojos vacíos sin amor-

-Jazmín….- trato de tocarla

-No me toques- alejo la mano –Sabes, ver como dañabas a Duo-Chan, me hizo pensar que todas las personas que venían aquí les pasaba lo mismo sin saberlo yo-

Un trueno mas fuerte se escucho

-Hija, yo…-

-Regrese porque olvide mi monedero- hablo con tristeza –Porque quería comprar….no escuche a nadie y supuse que se habían ido a pasear, pero…..- "Por favor, Detente, No mas" –Esas suplicas, esas lagrimas, esos ojos, demostraban el daño que le estabas causando….-

Otro trueno volvió a sonar

-Porque, porque destruir a una persona…porque lo hiciste?- mira a su padre

-Yo….-

-Para mi se acabo la ilusión tuya de amor, esa confianza, esa admiración y felicidad….para mi solo eres….eres…-

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Hija, no sabes, fue un error, lo lamento, no quería, lo juro- la tomo del brazo –Perdóname…-

-Suéltame- con voz baja

-Por favor perdóname-

-Suéltame!- hablo mas fuerte

-Te lo ruego, perdóname-

-SUELTAME!- grito –Me suplicas que te perdone cuando tu ni siquiera te detuviste en el momento que Duo te lo pedía…eh!!- silencio –Yo, ya no quiero verte-

-Jazmín, tu no entiendes es solo…-

-ES SOLO QUE….UN JUGUETE AL QUE LUEGO DESECHAS DESPUES DE ESTAR DESTRUIDO-

-No, hija yo…..-la tomo de la muñeca

-YA TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES- golpeo la mano del mayor –NOQUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, PARA MI ERES UN MOUNSTRO UN MALDITO MOUNSTRO QUE DESTRUYE TODO A SU PASO…- Edwin abrió los ojos –YO TE ODIO- le dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la casa con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer….

**Te suplique, te rogué que no te fueras**

**Y lo hiciste**

**Yo lamento el haberte hecho daño**

**Y lo seguiré lamentando**

**Hasta el final de mis días**

Edwin corrió detrás de la menor pero ella no se detenía…

-Jazmín detente- suplico

La pequeña siguió corriendo hasta que…

-JAZMIN!!!!!- el sonido de un auto se escucho, la niña volteo, miro la luz del carro para después un silencio eterno….Edwin se detuvo, vio horrorizado la escena, el auto paro y varias personas se acercaron…

-Llamen a una Ambulancia!!!- grito un señor

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Duo había logrado zafarse de esas malditas cadenas, se sentó y su mirada se perdió por completo…el sonido de un celular llamo su atención trato de parase pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero, aun así logro llegar hasta el aparato, adolorido lo tomó y vio el número

-Hola…- contesto débilmente

-Duo…soy Heero-

-Heero!- hablo emocionado

-Estas Bien?- con voz suave

-Yo…-silencio- Ven te necesito- con voz llena de sentimientos

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Edwin estaba arrodillado abrazando a su hija…

-No mueras- pidió, derramando lagrimas

-Pa..pa.…yo…- la niña comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos lentamente

-Jazmín, no ye vayas!-

-Esos…ojos….- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, en ese momento se escucho la sirena de la ambulancia, se acercaba mas era demasiado tarde…

-Jazmín, mi niña…- sozollo aun abrazando a la pequeña, después de un rato la dejo en el suelo, la miro por un ultimo instante, se paro, dejo de llorar y su rostro mostró enfado…

"Esos no mostraban amor sino algo vacío", "Esos…ojos…" recordó aquellas palabras dichas por su hija, salio corriendo rumbo de regreso a la mansión.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ven te necesito- dijo asustado

-Duo….-

Heero estaba en su moto con unos audífonos de Blooetoo, llego a un semáforo, se detuvo mirando mas adelante dándose cuenta de que había muchos autos…

-No te preocupes ya llegare- con voz serena

-Heero, tengo…miedo- dijo al fin

-Tranquilo ya estaré ahí-

Se metió entre los autos y cuando llego se detuvo por el policía

-Que pasa?- pregunto el joven

-Un accidente- comento el policía –No puede pasar-

El joven de ojos cobalto lo miro serio pero mas adelante alcanzo a ver como tapaban a una niña, sintió pronto una brisa de aire fría…

-Lo lamento tendrá que…-

-Quien era la niña que murió?- lo interrumpió

-Disculpe usted no tiene derecho a…- Heero bajo de la moto y agarro al policía

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías- con voz furiosa asustando al hombre

-Fue una niña de 10 años de nombre Jazmín Winster- comento con nerviosismo

Heero al escuchar eso lo soltó, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y subió a su moto

-Heero, sigues ahí- escucho la voz tranquila de Duo

-Si solo que no te respondí porque hubo un choque y no me dejan llegar a ti-

-Jijiji…torpe-

El de ojos cobalto sonrío pero luego se acordó de lo que paso en aquella casa…

**Flash Back**

Un disparo se escucho, un destello de un rayo se vio, comenzando a caer chispas de agua….Rey tenia los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que no estaba ni muerto, ni herido

-Porque no me mataste?- viendo al joven que le apuntaba con el arma y veía su celular

-Porque busco mas respuestas –lo mira serio –Quien es Edwin Winster?, porque quiere a Duo?- hablo en tono frío

-Crees que te lo voy a decir- sonríe

-Sabes por mi te mato, no me interesa lo que digas –Pausa- pero aun así quiero saber la razón del porque lo secuestraron, por eso no te mato-

-Crees que cuando llegues lo salvaras- Heero lo miro confundido, Crees que lo encontraras, sabes que este secuestro, todo este problema se hizo por ti…-

-Eh?- abre los ojos

-El solo cumplió una orden-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Edwin para ganar todo el dinero que ya conoces, hace favores a otras personas o amigos- Rey se levanta mirándolo –El solo ayudo a una amiga; le dio 2 mil dólares con tal de que Duo Maxwell desapareciera de tu vida….-

-Que tratas de decir?- bajo el arma mirándolo serio

-Como lo escuchaste, una amiga le dio 2 mil dólares con al de desaparecer al chico de tu vida- sonríe –Hace una semana que llego a la mansión, tuvo suerte de que Edwin no estuviera, si no lo hubiera probado en ese instante- en ese momento Heero se enojo y lo golpeo, un hilillo de sangre resbalo por su boca –Je, no tienes que ser tan agresivo- se limpia con la mano la sangre –Él solo paso una semana en compañía de la hija de Edwin, Jazmín…-

-Jazmín…- repitió

-Si, él pudo haber escapado y no lo hizo-

Heero abrió los ojos cuando se acordó de esas mismas palabras que dijo Duo por el celular

"He tenido varias oportunidades de escapar y no lo hago, he podido intentar secuestrara a la hija de quien me rapto y no lo he hecho"

-Duo se encariño con la hija de Edwin por eso nunca se escapo…jajajaja….si que es un idiota sabiendo que tenia tantas oportunidades de escapar, hasta de secuestrar a Jazmín, pero no el decidió su propio castigo..- El joven volvió apuntarle con el arma –Pero sabes, ahora que Edwin ha vuelto, no le gustara cuando lo toque-

-Calla de una maldita vez- dijo con furia

-Tu pedías respuestas no y aquí están- sonríe maliciosamente –Tu amigo se hundirá en el infierno-

-No, él no pasara por ese dolor, yo lo ayudare pero tu si iras a ese lugar para sufrir-

Rey abrió los ojos y esta vez Heero disparo matándolo al instante..

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber-

Se dio la vuelta, comenzó a correr en dirección a su moto e irse de ahí lo mas rápido que podía. En el camino decidió llamar Duo para saber si estaba bien pues la ultima vez un hombre hablo por el…

-Hola…- se oyó al otro lado

-Duo…soy yo Heero-

**Fin del Flash Back**

El sonido de un crujido lo devolvió a la realidad, Heero volteo a ver el espejo de la moto, noto que estaba roto; "Que significa esto" pensó

-Heero tengo un mal presentimiento-

En la habitación en la que se encontraba Duo se había roto la ventana y eso al ojivioleta no le gusto…el sonido de una puerta, hizo que el joven volteara al frente…

-Duo, que sucede?- no obtuvo respuesta –Duo estas ahí-

-Heero, ven por favor, algo no esta bien-

De pronto un potazo hizo abrir la puerta de la habitación, Maxwell miro en shock al hombre delante de él….Edwin lo miraba, estaba enfadado, muy enojado, su mano izquierda estaba fuertemente apretada y en la otra había un tubo metálico….se acerco lentamente haciendo que Duo soltara el celular y lo mirara con un miedo eterno….

-Duo que sucede ahí, responde!- no volvió a obtener respuesta –DUO, CONTESTAME!- con voz desesperada, pero el sonido de una voz se escucho

_*No que hace* _un grito desgarrador se oyó por el celular antes de que se cortara la llamada, Heero no se movió por un momento….

**El daño que uno sufre por aquel amor**

**Es el mismo que uno tiene al perderlo**

Rápidamente Heero arranco a toda velocidad, dejando a un policía en incógnita….al llegar, bajo de la moto lentamente, cargo su arma, camino silenciosamente y entro a la casa.

Duo estaba en el suelo, no sabia que había pasado, solo sintió un fuerte golpe de aquel tubo de metal, quien sabe cuantas golpizas le dio aquel hombre, solo cerro los ojos…sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, sentía que las fuerzas se le habían ido…

-Tu tuviste la culpa- hablo Edwin-Tu…- otro golpe llego en el cuerpo del castaño, el mayor agarro la trenza larga y lo alza, Duo medio abrió los ojos y miro la furia de aquel hombre…- Esos ojos- paso la mano por los ojos amatistas de Duo –Tienen la culpa de todo…-

-No…entien….- apenas podía hablar

-Jazmín murió por tu culpa-

El joven se sorprendió tanto que no sabia que decir

-Tus ojos le dijeron la verdad, tus ojos la lastimaron, tus ojos la mataron…- El castaño se asusto por aquellas palabras –Esos ojos no deberían existir…- alzo el tubo metálico -…para no dañar a mas personas!- el objeto fue directo a los ojos del chico

-NO!!- grito cerrando los ojos

Un disparo se escucho….

-Ya hiciste demasiado daño- hablo con voz fuerte Heero –Por eso debes morir-

Otro disparo se escucho, Edwin solo alcanzo a mirar a Duo, pero pronto vio la imagen de su hija llorando con mucha tristeza….hasta que murió….soltó a Maxwell y el tubo metálico.

El ojivioleta iba caer en el suelo si no fuera por Heero que lo tomo con cuidado…Duo en ese instante perdió la conciencia en los brazos del Yui…

-Duo…-toco su rostro y después reviso su pulso –Ya estoy aquí…- lo abraza con fuerza mientras un trueno resplandece la habitación…..Heero ve el cuerpo lastimado de Duo…-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare- saco su celular y marco al hospital para que vinieran a ayudarlo rápidamente, después de hablar sintió como Maxwell despertaba lentamente

-Hee…- le dolía el cuerpo

-Shh, no hables- le acaricio el rostro

Pronto la lluvia paro, pero aun dejando el cielo nublado…

-Ten…go…fri…frío…- apenas pudo decir

Heero le sonrío, se quito la chaqueta que traía y lo cobijo, tomo al ojivioleta para ponerlo en la cama, el joven parecía perdido…..Heero recogió toda su ropa y comenzó a vestirlo lentamente viendo aquel cuerpo perfecto pero seria bello sin todos esos golpes….Duo cerro los ojos al sentir las manos del joven de ojos azul cobalto vestirle….cuando termino volvió a ponerle la chaqueta

-Heero…-hablo bajo pero mejor –Quiero salir…-señalando la ventana

-Si….-

Tomo al castaño en sus brazos y lo llevo al jardín de afuera, ya no había lluvia…se sentaron en aquel árbol de varias hojas…los dos comenzaron a ver el cielo, Heero abrazando a Duo mientras este tenia la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Yui…

-Sabes porque el amor es tan difícil?- con voz triste

-No lo se, talvez porque es una prueba, no lo crees Duo- con voz serena

-Heero te acuerdas del día que vimos unos niños salir- sonríe – del pequeño orfanato-

-Si lo recuerdo-

-Vi aun niño hermoso de cabellos negros revueltos y ojos de diferente color izquierdo violeta y el derecho gris pero que al estar a la luz del sol cambio de color, te acuerdas que lo mire y le sonreí

-Si, pero te pusiste triste y te pregunte porque-

-Yo solo sonreí y dije por inercia-

-"Yo adoro este niño al igual que a ti porque se parece demasiado amigo"-

-Exacto…tu volteaste a verme confundido, solo me di la vuelta y camine- los dos ríen

-Si, lo recuerdo bien-

Los dos se toman de la mano y la entrelazan

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_El sonido del timbre distrajo al joven que le platicaba la historia a su hijo----_

_-Yo abro papa- se levanto Arian_

_-mmm….Ok- se sentó en el pasto_

_El niño salio corriendo dejando a su padre muy pensativo, llego al vidrio de la ultima vez, lo abrió y entro a la casa….sus pasos resonaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado…._

_-Si….- hablo con una sonrisa el pequeño_

_-Hola!- se escucho la voz de una niña_

_-OH!...Brittany!!!!- grito emocionado_

_-Hola Arian!!!- los dos niños se abrazaron_

_-Como has estado?- dijo Arian separándose de la niña_

_-Bien, bien y tu?- sonríe_

_-Yo también- los dos ríen_

_-Hola- otra voz se escucho_

_Arian miro atrás de Brittany_

_-Tío Quatre!!!!!- con voz alegre_

_-Como estas Arian?- hablo con serenidad_

_-Bien, pasen- les abre mas la puerta y los deja entrar_

_-Y tu padre Arian- pregunto el rubio_

_-Esta en el jardín- sonrío –Me estaba contando una historia-_

_-Oh, ya veo- le regresa la sonrisa- Oigan vayan a jugar, quiero hablar con tu padre-_

_-Si!. Adiós Tío Quatre, ven Brittany te enseñare mi nuevo videojuego-_

_Los dos niños salieron corriendo rumbo a las escaleras….Quatre los miro, después fue al vidrio que abría paso al jardín, ahí vio a su amigo sentado en el pasto recargado en el árbol….El rubio se acerco lentamente…._

_-Arian quien era?- lo confundió_

_-Era Quatre- dijo el joven de ojos Acqua_

_-Eh?- volteo y vio a su amigo Quatre apoyado en el árbol y sonriéndole –Quatre cuanto tiempo sin verte- sonríe_

_-Igual tu amigo-_

_-Y Trowa-_

_-Dijo que vendría mas tarde, solo traje a Brittany- los dos jóvenes comienzan a reírse…_

_-Me estaba diciendo Arian que le contabas una historia- sonríe_

_El joven deja de reírse, se puso serio y triste en ese momento Winner supo lo que quiso decir.._

"**Cuando tus ojos brillan**

**Es que estas feliz,**

**Cuando tus ojos se oscurecen**

**Es que estas triste**

**Pero cuando haces un suspiro**

**Significa que no deseas**

**Hablar de aquel suceso**

**Y cuando estas sufriendo**

**Se ve en aquel hermosos rostro…"**

_Quatre se sentó al lado del joven y comenzó a mirar el mismo cielo…._

_-Heero…- dijo con voz triste_

_El joven de ojos azul cobalto reacciono mirando a su amigo_

_-Sabes que no fue culpa tuya lo que le paso a Duo…-termino de decir –….Sabes que fue culpa de Relena-_

_-Lo se…- mira el cielo_

_-Pero Heero porque le contaste todo esto a Arian….sabes bien que el nunca lo conoció bien-_

_Heero mira el suelo_

_-Yo quería quitarme este peso encima- se toca el pecho, apretando los puños, cerrando los ojos…_

_-Heero…- abre los ojos viendo el cielo_

_-Quatre una pregunta?-_

_-Si, dime….-voltea a verlo_

_-Porque estas aquí tú no vienes así nada mas, vienes por alguna causa- lo mira_

_Winner sonríe con algo especial haciendo que Heero tuviera un buen presentimiento_

_-Ayer despertó Duo del coma….-_

_Para Yui esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza un millón de veces sin parar…._

_-Por fin despertó después de todo lo que pasó….-_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_CoNtInUaRa......  
_


End file.
